In 3GPP wireless network deployments, carriers or service providers deploy multiple frequencies for distributing handling traffic capacity. During initialization, for example of a factory fresh device, or re-selection a wireless mobile device must scan a wide frequency range to determine the appropriate ARFCN (absolute radio frequency channel number) to enable access to the network as it has no knowledge yet as to which frequency is to be utilized. An exhaustive search can take a considerable length of time because there are a large number of potential frequencies to be scanned delaying a user's initial access to the system. The scan typically occurs during initial start-up or when a ‘full reset’ type event occurs requiring the wireless mobile device to re-sync to the network. There is therefore a need for improved system selection by wireless mobile devices that reduces system access time.
It will be noted that throughout the appended drawings, like features are identified by like reference numerals.